


Un théâtre en papier

by livoris



Series: Mischevious Encounters [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bromance, Comedy, Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Français, Gen, Humor, M/M, Sexual innuendos, alternative universe, avengers slay, cliché situation, drabble forever, french avengers fandom, old stuff repost, soft romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 17:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4572831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livoris/pseuds/livoris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorsque la Veuve Noire se met dans la tête de créer une pièce de théâtre en l'honneur d'un gala de charité pour un orphelinat et qu'elle appelle le reste de l'équipe des Avengers pour jouer dedans, Tony et Steve se retrouvent dans des situations... pour le moins embarrassantes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un théâtre en papier

**Author's Note:**

> What ? Série de Drabbles Avengers centrées sur le couple Tony et Steve.
> 
> Who ? Avengers ne m'appartient pas — heureusement pour vous ahah. Donc les personnages reviennent de tout droits aux studios Marvel.
> 
> To who ? Dédicacé à Teeny avec un p'tit coucou pour La Foooooole.
> 
> Plot ? Lorsque la Veuve Noire se met dans la tête de créer une pièce de théâtre en l'honneur d'un gala de charité pour un orphelinat et qu'elle appelle le reste de l'équipe des Avengers pour jouer dedans, Tony et Steve se retrouvent dans des situations... pour le moins embarrassantes...
> 
> Bonne lecture ! N'hésitez pas à reviewer ! Je me répète encore et toujours, mais les reviews sont le salaire d'un fanficeur ! Cultes aux reviewers ! Bref. J'espère que ce qui suit va vous plaire.
> 
> PS : je m'excuse de la mise en page dégueulasse de ... vous savez ce que c'est... et aussi des fautes que je n'arrive pas à corriger. ^^''

 

Des formes grises et floues tourbillonnaient au-dessus de sa tête, cascadant le ciel de nuées cendrées — projectiles qu'ils s'étaient respectivement lancés — lorsque deux mains calleuses vinrent s'appuyer de part et d'autre de son visage, là, sur la paroi rocheuse où était attaché nul autre que Iron Man, dans un état déplorable, couvert par les rares débris de sa fidèle armure. Épuisé, des cernes marquaient son visage livide, cireux presque, agrémenté de nombreuses coupures. Son regard, toutefois, persistait à défier son adversaire, jouant des sourcils afin de paraître calme, moqueur presque... Mais une douleur lancinante dans son pied l'empêchait de se mouvoir et du sang coulait à flots de la blessure béante, assurant à l'autre un avantage certain sur leurs positions.  


Un souffle chaud et sec parcourut son visage, et les longs doigts fermes se frayèrent chemin dans ses cheveux noir de jais en bataille.

  
« Sage, doux... Tu sais te tenir, n'est-ce pas ? » roucoula une voix à quelques millimètres de son oreille, une pointe d'amusement sadique dansant dans ses yeux.

  
Le Grand Tony Stark réprima un frisson et le provoqua, de plus belle, fendant ses lèvres d'un sourire Colgate® qui se voulait charismatique et essayant de paraître sarcastique au possible... Et se prit un poing dans la mâchoire.

 

« Aoutch ! gémit le génie brun d'une voix sur-aigüe.

  
— Coupez ! s'époumona une femme. Non, non, non, c'est quoi ce petit cri féminin Stark ?! Vous êtes censé hurler comme si votre corps se fendait. Pas nous faire un petit son de constipé ou comme une poule sur le point de pondre un œuf ! Cette pièce doit être un bijou d'accord ? Ma réputation est en jeu ! Je ne veux pas d'acteurs incompétents comme vous Tony ! Prenez exemple sur Rogers ! Il a pourtant l'air menaçant alors qu'il est vêtu d'un... body noir à motifs jaunes et à bretelles... »

 

Natasha Roumanoff, aussi connue comme la Veuve Noire déambulait sur la scène, irritée, alors que Loki et Bruce riaient sous cape derrière les larges rideaux servant de coulisses. Il fallait dire que le formidable Captain America avait l'air davantage fort minable que formidable dans son accoutrement tiré tout droit d'un magazine de catch bon marché avec le masque de velours posé sur son visage carré de pretty boy. Celui-ci fusillait les deux compères du regard, grognant des insanités à leur encontre mais sa gêne était palpable. Pendant ce temps, la russe scandait sa rage contre Iron Man, jurant qu'elle l'émasculerait s'il faisait sauter sa pièce. Tony grommella, mal à l'aise mais surtout furieux d'être considéré comme "inférieur" au tas de muscle se tenant devant lui.

  
« Ce serait plus facile si le monsieur devant moi osait cogner plus fort. Il faut croire que la quantité de muscle est là pour faire 'joli' plus qu'autre chose. Et puis, c'est plus simple de paraître menaçant que torturé ! Pourquoi suis-je censé me retrouver EN-DESSOUS de lui avec ma pauvre armure arrosée de Ketchup ?

  
— Wow... Ça sonne très gay, siffla Loki en s'esclaffant.

  
— Pas moins que ta coupe de cheveux, répliqua le brun, une légère rougeur apparaissant sur ses joues.

  
Steve, agacé les coupa :

  
— Eh oh, je te signale que si tu ne tenais pas autant à jouer le rôle du héros torturé, tu ne serais pas "en-dessous", Stark. Et puis t'oublies les restrictions budgétaires.  
  
Ils recommençaient à se chamailler. Natasha regarda alors Thor le chevelu avec un air désespéré et celui-ci frappa le bouclier de Steve avec son marteau magique qui fait des moulinets pour réclamer le silence.

  
— Stop. On change de scène. On va faire l'Acte 2, première scène. Tony, vous devez sauter de la balustrade, vous accrocher au câble et normalement botter les fesses de Barton et Loki pendant que Steve récite sa partie. »

  
La rousse appela alors Barton et Loki qui sortirent l'un derrière l'autre, vêtus d'un costume de chenille verte et violette géant. Bruce qui tenait les éclairages ne put s'empêcher de rire, s'attirant les foudres des autres. On les aurait cru tout droit sortis d'un carnaval de maternelle. Œil de Faucon, fidèle à lui-même, restait blasé dans son costume, les yeux rivés sur Natasha tandis qu'elle leur expliquait leur positions respectives. Loki, lui, se dandinait, dans son costume très peu confortable en insultant la race humaine et promettant de se venger à l'avenir. Tony se débarbouilla et grimpa sur les ponts qui donnait sur la balustrade de papier mâché.

  
« Vous êtes sûrs que ça va tenir ? dit-il en posant un pied hésitant sur le rebord peint en rose bonbon — une désagréable image du conte de Rapunzel lui passa à travers la cervelle, ce qu'il s'empressa de chasser de son esprit.

  
— Oui oui, normalement. répondit la réalisatrice improvisée de manière évasive. »  
  
Le brun, suspicieux, monta tout de même et — ohbahzutalor — la planche craqua. Avant d'avoir pu activer Jarvis, il était retombé sur quelque chose de mou. Et très lisse. Et très doux.  
  
« AAAAAAAAAAARGH ! »

  
Sa chute avait fini par s'amortir sur nul autre que Rogers... qui avait les pommettes rougissantes alors que les doigts du brun étaient venus caresser son masque de velours. Il voulut se dégager mais Tony, qui s'était pris les pieds dans un fil relié à un projecteur du pont des éclairages s'écroula sur lui une seconde fois, un sac de plusieurs dizaines de kilos les écrasant en même temps que Loki et Barton se faisaient attaquer par un projecteur. Complètement rouge de colère, Natasha criait au sabotage, accusait tantôt le pauvre Thor qui tenait précieusement son marteau près de lui, tête baissée, tantôt Barton et Loki qui demeuraient inconscients, allongés sur le plateau dans leur couverture verte-violette. Et pendant ce temps-là, un Bruce plus qu'intéressé matait la scène insolite qui se passait entre Steve et Tony. En tombant sur son camarade, leurs lèvres s'étaient jointes un court instant. Vous savez, le genre de 'baiser' involontaire qui se passe tout le temps dans les mauvais shojos. Quel cliché, mais le fait était qu'ils se trouvaient bloqués dans une position aussi inconvenante que... chaude ? Ces derniers étaient rouges comme des tomates, ainsi coincés l'un sous l'autre. Tony avait porté ses doigts à ses lèvres avec stupeur alors que Steve virait lentement au violet après être passé dans toutes les teintes de rouge et de rose dans son costume de catcheur sexy.

 

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant la réalisation...

  
« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH.

  
— Eh bah, c'était une scène hot dites donc ! commenta l'alter ego d'Hulk. Les scènes gays vous vont à merveille !

  
— Bruce, espèce d'ordure, viens nous aider à sortir de là au lieu de te moquer ! Si je t'attrape, t'es un homme fini ! cria Iron Man. »

  
Mais un petit quelque chose me dit que peut-être que Steve n'aurait pas envie de sortir de là de si tôt. Peut-être... que ça lui a plu même ! Il faut bien croire que la pauvre Natasha a son théâtre à l'eau.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Pfiou, je ressors les vieux dossiers, vieilles fictions... enfin, relativement à ma courte existence. Donc ne me jetez pas trop de tomates, cette fiction, je dois l'avoir écrite il y a bientôt deux ans. J'espère que ça vous a tout de même plu et j'espère surtout revenir avec de nouvelles idées de drabbles après cette année de hiatus procrastinatoire.


End file.
